


How I Met My Paladin

by Kabieee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dungeons & Dragons References, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Dungeons & Dragons Knowledge Required, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, bottom Sylvain rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: Felix has had a crush on a party member for months. They're friends outside of their weekly campaign, and are even going to be moving in together after Spring semester is over. But his feelings come to a head one night at his best friend's party, and he learns multiple new things about Sylvain all in one go.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Raphael Kirsten/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	How I Met My Paladin

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @pepships on twitter, she very kindly donated to my ko-fi so I wrote this specially for her!! <3 I really wanted to do both D&D and college AU in one go... 5k words later here we are LOL! please enjoy, this is just soft, silly smut <3 :)

“The dark cleric has cast a spell upon your party. Malroth, roll a wisdom save.”

Felix Fraldarius sighed and rolled his die, slapping his palm over his face at the result. “Natural one.”

“You are now under his spell.” Their dungeon master peered at his notes. “… Steve? Is that your character’s real name, Sylvain?”

“Steve Lanceslayer is the first of his name, thank you very much, and he’s been through too much for you to be questioning the name given to him at birth by King Hank Lanceslay--.”

“Ugh… Okay, okay, whatever… Steve… roll a wisdom save.”

Sylvain Gautier flourished his hand and sent his metal D20 die rolling through his dice tower, peering down at the result and drooping his shoulders.

“Fuck me. Four, with my modifiers.”

“You’re now under the cleric’s spell as well.”

Felix stared at his natural one, more pissed off than ever that his beautiful, expensive set of dice rolled worse than anything he’d ever seen. It was a breathtaking natural stone set, a gift from a certain player at the table who had a knack for naming his character stupid things. He’d surprised him with it before this week’s session had begun, and Felix almost didn’t want to use it because the pieces were so pretty. But Sylvain had insisted, saying his friend deserved a really high-quality set.

The rest of the players passed their wisdom saves, naturally. Sylvain smirked at his friend and shrugged.

“Malroth,” Felix still wasn’t quite used to being directly referred to by his character’s name, “since you rolled a natural one, this spell has a much higher effect on you. Steve is looking pretty sexy to you right about now. The drinks that were offered have made his face red and flushed. The Lanceslayer family is known for their dominance over a space, and his legs are spread out wide on the bar chair he’s seated upon. You go up to him and sit on his lap.”

Felix shot his eyes to their dungeon master, regret boiling to the surface of his face. Ignatz wore the smallest hint of a smirk on his face, his threat to have their characters make a move on one another coming true before his eyes.

“And that’s where we’ll end tonight’s session.”

**

Felix was sandwiched between Ignatz and his boyfriend Raphael later that night on the couch in Sylvain’s apartment, a wine bottle in his hands and his glass on the coffee table in front of them.

“Felix. When are you going to ask him out?” Raphael, eerily sober despite having palmed seven beers and half of Ignatz’s wine, watched Sylvain laughing with people in his kitchen from the living room.

“I’m not. He’s not into men and,” he hiccupped, tilting his head back so he could finish the Moscato, “he’d laugh in my face.”

“I don’t think that last part is true at all,” Ignatz chimed in, pouting when he tried to take the bottle from Felix only to find it was empty. “Have you ever asked him if he’s into men, Felix?”

“Why. Would I.”

“Because you like him, man!” Raphael clapped him on the back happily. Felix sucked in air through his teeth and rolled his eyes, standing up slowly and taking the bottle from Ignatz.

“I’m going to get. More of this,” he mumbled, steadying himself before marching off into the kitchen. Sylvain smiled widely at him when he appeared, tearing himself away from the group of girls talking to him and placing a hand on Felix’s shoulder.

“Hey Fe! Having fun?” he smiled, taking the empty bottle with a chuckle. He set it in the sink to rinse out and handed Felix another one from the fridge. He unscrewed the cap while the younger man held it, discreetly closing the gap between them. It was cramped in the little apartment kitchen, but Sylvain had more than enough space to stand away from his friend.

“Y-yes, I am,” Felix smiled, “I haven’t been to a party in a really long time,” he said quietly. His eyes widened and he jumped when a rowdy guest bumped his back and sent him straight into Sylvain’s chest.

“Hey, asshole, chill out,” Sylvain warned him, hand going back to Felix’s shoulder, nearly pulling him to his chest, and tapping the guy on the arm.

“Sorry, sorry…”

“Wanna step away for a bit?” Sylvain laughed, looking down at Felix with a small smile. Felix’s stomach did backflips as he nodded slowly and clutched the Moscato, padding closely behind his friend as he led him towards the back of his apartment. He saw Raphael and Igantz shoot him wide doe eyes as they walked by, so he threw his free hand up in shock and raised his shoulders. He felt like he was floating as Sylvain opened his bedroom door.

“T-thanks,” Felix said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He gripped the wine in his hands tightly, eyes following Sylvain as he walked around the room to turn on lamps.

“No goddamn overhead lighting in this place,” he grumbled, falling into his chair at his desk. Felix’s breath caught in his throat when he spread his legs out. “Thanks for coming tonight, Fe. And thanks for letting me get away from those chicks…” There was a hint of thankful relief in his voice, which Felix noticed despite the alcohol in his system.

“Of course,” Felix replied, scooting himself further back on the mattress and glancing down at the wine. “Oh, shit, I left my glass out there—”

“Just drink from the bottle, you’re good,” Sylvain said casually, “I’d rather _you_ drink my wine then those people out there, anyways. Well, besides the D&D crew!”

“Did your roommate invite them?” Felix asked, his fingers warming as he took a long swig from the bottle. He blushed when Sylvain held his hand out for it with a grin.

“Yeah. He always does. I can’t really say no? I know that sounds weird.” Sylvain too took a big drink from the bottle and handed it back to Felix. “But he’s having a hard time; he’s graduating soon and we _are_ friends. I know parties help him chill out, so… I just wish he didn’t invite so many people, y’know?”

Felix nodded, drinking a little more. They began a cycle of passing the bottle between them.

“Would it be weird if I said I wish he didn’t invite girls?” Sylvain said when it was empty a long while later. He almost couldn’t believe the words out of his friend’s mouth.

“What do you mean?” he asked Sylvain, eyes going wide. His head had felt fuzzy and drunk before he’d said it, but now everything was spinning even faster.

“They hang over me, they try to sneak into my room after I’ve gone in here to sleep or just get away. I hate it. I know this isn’t a well-known thing because… I don’t ever talk about it. But—” He sighed hastily and reached for the bottle. Felix found himself scooting closer to the end of the bed again so he could hand it over.

Their hands met over it, Felix’s brain shouting at him to take Sylvain’s and hold it.

“Sylvain! Sylvaiiiiiin!” There was a loud woman outside the door, knocking obnoxiously and yelling. Sylvain grunted and took a long drink, gently handing the bottle back to Felix. He stomped over to the door and opened it, angrily staring at her. “You got anyone in there with you?”

Felix sadly gripped the sheets down on the bed, anxiety welling up in his stomach.

“I do. Please leave.”

“Ohhh, he’s cute! I’d look so good between the both of you, you know.”

“Jesus Christ—” Sylvain closed the door in her face and locked it, grunting in frustration and returning to his bed with a heavy sigh. He flopped down beside Felix and threw his arm over his eyes.

“Syl, I’m sorry,” Felix said quietly, turning around and sitting cross-legged by his friend.

He couldn’t believe he was here; the entire semester had been spent achingly imagining himself nestled on his friend’s cock as he fucked him, his fingers grabbing his choppy red hair as his teeth left their mark on his skin. Sylvain was two years older, a soon-to-be senior at their university, who was majoring in business. He hated it, wanted to study art history instead, but was forced by his parents. He was a secret nerd who played D&D on campus every Thursday, which is how Felix had met him in the first place. When he wasn’t studying (which was rare; Felix had even tried to make him join him in study sessions in the library), he played video games with Felix in his dorm or went to concerts that the school of music put on.

Sylvain had surprised Felix in every way. When he saw him walk into the empty classroom they’d reserved to play D&D in, he thought he’d been lost. But then he’d pulled out his beautiful rosewood rolling tower and large bag of dice, a custom and fully detailed character sheet following. His laptop had gaming stickers all over it and he’d sat immediately next to Felix right off the bat, casting a spell on the younger man quickly despite playing a melee class.

They’d become close friends, hanging out at Felix’s dorm or around campus in between classes beyond playing D&D together. They were both fortunate enough to not have to have part-time jobs, and it only gave them more time to spend hours upon hours with each other throughout the week. Felix helped Sylvain with his difficult math classes and Sylvain proofread and edited every paper Felix had to turn in for his English lecture. It had gotten to the point where Sylvain asked Felix if he thought about moving off campus after spring semester and if he’d want to move in together. Felix had already said yes, and they were going to look at houses near campus for rent the next day.

Sylvain rolled over on his side, his hand going beside Felix’s leg.

“Can I ask you something, Fe?” he said quietly.

“Of course, Syl.”

“Can I kiss you?”

Felix was on Sylvain’s lips before either of them could blink, gripping the neck of the bottle in one hand and Sylvain’s shirt in the other. His body froze against the other, realizing what he’d done in the heat of the moment. He went to pull away, but Sylvain’s hands gently came up to cup his face and hold him.

“The answer to that. Was obviously yes,” he stammered, hands trembling as Sylvain smiled and took the bottle from him to set on the nightstand.

“I’m g-glad,” the redhead replied anxiously, sitting up and facing Felix. He watched as Felix slowly crawled over and set himself down on his lap with his legs wrapped around his back, eyes as wide as the moon as he looked up at him. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”

“Really?” Felix asked skeptically, hands lightly trailing down his chest and clenching the bottom of his shirt.

“Yeah, Fe,” his voice came out raspy as his hands wrapped around Felix’s waist. “I meant to tell you. Like. Back in January—”

“ _January_?! It’s fucking _March_ , Syl _vain_ ,” Felix sputtered, a small scowl curling his lips. “I’ve wanted you since the g-goddamn minute you walked into the D&D room, you a-asshole,” he grumbled, moving his ass over the other’s hips and slamming his mouth against his.

“I was nervous!” Sylvain said, moving his hands back around to the sides of Felix’s hips and grabbing them. “I had to make sure you liked me,” he said with a small smile, tilting his head and softly kissing Felix back. He massaged his hips and lovingly ran his hands up the side of his torso, squeezing him gently. “I want to be with you, Fe.”

“I want to be with you too, Syl.”

They snuggled up under the covers on the bed, Felix sheepishly burying his face against Sylvain’s neck as he sat next to him. The redhead held his hands to his lips and smooched them, intertwining their legs. He smirked every time he absentmindedly shifted, his legs rubbing against the other. His new boyfriend squirmed and huffed quietly, pressing more kisses at the nape of his neck.

No matter how much he told himself he wanted to wait, Felix couldn’t ignore the other’s hungry hands at his waistband and hem of his sweater, nor his own painfully hard erection in his jeans. He twisted his torso and threw his lips onto those of the older man.

Felix’s hands so desperately weaved into Sylvain’s hair as he kissed him, legs uncomfortably sprawled out on top of his mattress as they attempted to press their bodies together. Months and months of spending time at their homes as mere friends had made him long for the redhead in ways he’d never longed for anyone else. A tiny part of his heart made him want to wait; he had literally just registered the fact that his best friend returned his feelings. The two men were pressed so anxiously against one another on the older man’s bed, though, the rowdy party goers outside in the apartment a faraway reminder that they weren’t alone.

“I want to— W-with you…”

“Only if you’re comfortable—”

“ _God_ , please—"

Sylvain had Felix up in his lap in an instant, hands shaking as he slid his hands up under his sweater to touch his skin. His freckled face blushed in nervous excitement as his fingertips trailed lightly above his ribs, peering down at the other as he hesitated to continue.

“Please, I won’t break,” Felix laughed softly, legs meeting around Sylvain’s waist. He copied his movements and slid his own fingers up under Sylvain’s tight black V-neck shirt, squirming as they traced over the trail of hair that started at his belly button and disappeared down below his underwear.

“I, just… God, this is going to sound so weird—” Sylvain breathed deeply through his nose as Felix’s fingers ran along his happy trail and scratched lightly into his flesh. “I’ve imagined this happening since that first D&D session…”

“Fuck, me too,” Felix confessed quietly, sheepishly burying his face in Sylvain’s collar and kissing it lightly. The younger man moved his nails tenderly up the other’s stomach, breathing deeply when the redhead’s hands explored his abdomen and back. He felt himself growing hard under his jeans, the mere smell of Sylvain’s cologne igniting the fire inside him. As he began to shift on top of Sylvain’s lap, he felt his cock pressing up into him.

“I never asked you out because I thought you’d think I was weird,” Sylvain laughed, leaning into Felix’s neck and gliding his tongue over his clavicle; he’d moved one of his hands up to the collar of his sweater and had pulled it down so he could. “Just a fucking old weirdo, playing a Paladin named Steve Lanceslayer whose eye color changes with his mood…”

“Malroth has wanted to fuck Steve since that first night in Waterdeep,” Felix replied with a soft smile, moving his ass purposefully over Sylvain’s hardening cock. “Have him carry him upstairs to their room in the inn. Cast a spell on the walls so nobody could hear them… And by the way, I did think you were weird. Weird because you were as… _fucking handsome_ as you are and didn’t have a girlfriend. Or, knowing what I know now, a b-boyfriend.”

Sylvain chortled and pecked Felix on the nose. “Or amplify their voices so the entire city could hear,” Sylvain joked, bringing a deep laugh out of Felix from his gut. “You’re not the first guy I ever looked at, but you’re the only want I’ve… ever wanted to be with.”

Felix’s chest tightened, hands gripping Sylvain’s sides under his shirt achingly as he looked up into the warm pools of honey that were his eyes. Sylvain looked haunted by his own words, so Felix delicately wove his fingers into his hair and lightly touched his scalp as he pressed their foreheads together.

“That’s pillow talk for another day,” he laughed softly, smiling happily at Felix and pressing a long, deep kiss against his lips. “Just know that I’m yours, Fe,” he muttered against his ear, moving aside the loose hair from his tie and sucking on his neck.

“And I’m yours, Sylvain… You’re also—my first,” Felix confessed nervously, anxiously chuckling and squirming even more over Sylvain’s lap. He applauded himself for being able to look his boyfriend in the eye after he said it, teeth biting into his bottom lip. “I’ve… done things on my own, y’know…”

“Oh, my Felix,” Sylvain breathed out reassuringly, moving his hands even more tightly and lovingly across his skin, noticing it had heated up while the younger man was perched on him. He bear-hugged him and nuzzled his nose into his neck, pecking his collarbone in short bursts. “We could just… fool around for now,” he said in between smooches. “There’s no rush, baby.”

“N-no, I want this!” Felix said, feeling like it came out too excitedly. As Sylvain hugged him again and giggled, he grinded his ass down around the other’s erection. “A-and I know you do too,” he said with a furrowed brow, his heart thudding anxiously against the inside of his ribcage.

“Would you top, babe?”

Felix thought he might be kidding at first, but the almost deadpan look of uncertainty in Sylvain’s eyes confirmed he was being one hundred percent genuine. He squeezed Sylvain’s hands and kissed them.

“Yeah, of course, Syl, if that’s what you want,” Felix muttered back, tension easing out of his shoulders and his stomach feeling light. He trembled as they pulled each other’s tops off, shivering in the slight chill of Sylvain’s room. They heard the party still raging out in the apartment past the locked door, but both men were too wrapped up in the other to care if anyone noticed their absence.

Felix flushed when Sylvain’s eyes crossed over the scars on his chest and abdomen, reminders of an accident he’d had when he was a kid. He rarely wore short sleeves or anything besides jeans to hide them, more conscious and anxious about them if people asked him a bunch of questions about it.

“Car wreck when I was six,” he mumbled in embarrassment, hands shaking as he forced them to go down by his sides and not cover them. Sylvain bent down and kissed each one, hands gently rubbing his back and sides.

“You’re beautiful, Fe,” he said confidently, moving Felix off his lap and back down onto the bed. He kissed down his torso to the top of his groin, undoing his belt and button on his jeans before sliding them off. He took his time kissing around his chest and stomach, hands down below on his thighs and rubbing softly. Sylvain smiled each time Felix jumped in excitement or gasped, making sure to kiss the spot that made him do so extra-long and sweetly repeatedly. The redhead soon found his favorite spots: he craved sucks and licks to the soft area under his ribs, kisses up on his collarbone and chest, and bites down on his hips and groin.

He moved his left hand down to take his boyfriend’s cock in his hand under his underwear, teasing him with little kisses pressed to the head. Felix quickly came undone and without composure when he started getting attention there, clenching the bedspread beneath his fingers roughly. Felix ached to watch Sylvain suck him off or lay against each other so they could both attend to one another—anything to show him how much he’d been _dreaming_ of and wanting to do this. But Sylvain had other plans, seemingly purposefully not letting Felix touch him with a sly smile on his face.

Sylvain slid out of his own jeans and tossed them to the floor. Felix took advantage of him moving away from him to crawl forward and wrap his lips around his erection after sneaking his underwear down. Sylvain’s breath hitched in his throat but he didn’t stop him, toned stomach flexing as he leaned back to look down at the younger man.

“Fuck, just like that, baby,” Sylvain said with a rasp in his voice, legs starting to shake after Felix had barely been sucking him off for more than a few seconds. He knew he was well endowed in both length and girth but seeing the way Felix’s eyes lit up at his cock pumped Sylvain’s ego as _well_ as his heart.

Felix bobbed up and down him, running his tongue down along the underside quickly with his sucks. His hands gripped Sylvain’s ass and pinched him while soft hums sent thrilling vibrations up his groin to the rest of his body. Felix didn’t take him to the back of his throat but made up for it by pumping the base while he teased the head with his wet tongue.

“ _God_ , F-Felix,” Sylvain whined quietly, hands sneaking into Felix’s hair to remove it from its tie. He softly gathered it all into his fist and started to wrap it around his fingers. “C-can I…?” When Felix nodded up at him, his erection forcing his beautiful lips into a near perfect circle, Sylvain grunted and held onto his lover’s locks. He thrusted his hips quickly against his warm, decadent mouth, beginning to pant more pathetically as the wet noises of his lips filled his ears. “F-fuuck, oh my _fucking_ God, that feels so good, baby, _fuck_ —”

Felix reveled in how vocal Sylvain was, each desperate grunt, each pitiful plea for him to keep going making his entire body shake. Felix knew he wasn’t vocal—well, hadn’t been vocal with just himself, anyway. He was thankful, though, not wanting to miss the irresistible way Sylvain begged for his attention.

He gagged slightly when the head of his cock slipped back towards his tonsils, so Sylvain immediately pulled out of his mouth with wide eyes. “You o-okay, honey?” he whispered worriedly, chest heaving and groin twitching.

“Yeah,” Felix smiled, sitting up on his knees. Sylvain crawled past him to get into his nightstand, pulling out a small bottle of lube and dropping it down on the bed. He gently pushed Felix back down onto his pillows, sliding comfortably in between his legs. He pulled off his underwear and sank his lead lovingly down over his erection, his magic fingers massaging his boyfriend’s groin, ass, and legs while he sucked him. He thought it was cute that Felix didn’t moan, but he’d be a liar if he said he didn’t want to see if he could change that.

Sylvain sucked him at a gentle pace, making every lap and kiss against Felix’s cock last. He simultaneously lubed up his fingers and began prepping himself, smiling up at his lover.

“We have time to get this perfect,” he chuckled softly, popping off his weeping erection with a kiss to his groin above it. “I just want you to feel as good as possible, babe,” he said reassuringly, voice rough as he slipped a second finger inside himself. He whimpered pitifully, arching his back and nuzzling into Felix’s thigh. “I’m almost ready for you…”

Felix panted quietly with a smile on his face, gripping one hand over Sylvain’s and the other on the sheets below him. He quivered when he thought about the minimal amount of time it’d take him to cum just from his boyfriend blowing him. When one particular suck came after the redhead eased down his foreskin, he grunted and pulled out of his mouth hastily.

“I’m—gonna cum if you keep d-doing t-that,” he breathed out, sucking in air harshly through his teeth and blushing at Sylvain. He sheepishly bit his lip and came up to kiss him. “L-let me try…” he muttered softly, crawling around to his ass on his knees. Felix lubed up his fingers and gently moved aside Sylvain’s hand, his entire body warm at the sight of his ass and balls so close to his cock.

Sylvain looked back at him and waggled his eyebrows goofily, circling his open mouth with his tongue and moaning into the crook of his arm. He slid his hips down lower and wrapped his legs around Felix’s.

“Be gentle, baby,” he whined, circling his ass in a circle to further tantalize Felix. The younger man snorted and served a slap across his skin, squeezing it roughly. Sylvain let a genuine moan out of his mouth from the spanking, fingers gripping the sheets in front of him. “That. Was actually fucking great—please—please keep doing that, Fe—”

Felix slipped his pointer and index finger down into the redhead and scratched from his lower back down to his cheek, once again squeezing it before swatting him. His own cock twitched up hungrily at Sylvain’s grunts of approval, his fingers moving against his rim and insides quicker. The younger man couldn’t help but take a deep breath and fall over his boyfriend’s back as he giggled.

“Something funny, Fe?” Sylvain asked with a smirk, making Felix jump when he clenched his muscles around the other’s fingers.

“I just—Syl, you make me so happy—” Felix wrapped his free arm around Sylvain’s stomach and hugged him, pressing kisses into his lower back. “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time, but I didn’t— _couldn’t_ even begin to guess this is how tonight would turn out… Now that we’re here, I just… can’t take my eyes off of you.”

“Then do it, my sweet,” Sylvain said quietly, laying his head down on his arm and smiling softly up at the other. “I’m ready… if you are.”

Felix nodded, the anxiety from earlier nearly nonexistent as he looked down at Sylvain. His fingers trembled as he poured lube over his dick, face redder than the other’s hair. He breathed out deeply when one of his hands came up to meet his own, touching him softly before helping him guide it to his entrance. Felix smiled gratefully at him and felt his eyes closing in pleasure as he slowly moved his hips, legs spasming as the head went past the initial strong ring of muscle.

“Haaahh— _k-keep go-going_ ,” Sylvain commanded, pressing his ass back up against Felix’s groin. “Don’t stop, baby.” He looked back up at him encouragingly and bit down on his bottom lip.

Felix made it in to his base and let his head fall back in pleasure, squeezing the skin on Sylvain’s ass achingly. He let the tiniest hint of a whimper fall out of his mouth, sliding out again. When his cock made it halfway back into his lover, he moaned _hungrily_. Sylvain smiled at him with a look that could have lit up the darkest core of the earth, breath coming out of his mouth hurriedly.

“Moan for me, Felix. Let me hear your _v-voice_ —” Sylvain growled in approval when Felix responded with another spank to his ass, feeling drool dripping down the side of his mouth.

“Sylvain, _goddess_ ,” Felix panted, pouring more lube on his cock. He dug his nails into Sylvain’s hips and held on tightly, toes curling underneath him as he started to pound him harder. His thrusts were slightly erratic and nonsensical, because the sheer tightness of Sylvain’s ass around him quickly rendered his brain useless. The gentle sound of their skin slapping and making contact made him _weak_ , his only source of strength being the gratification of Sylvain begging Felix to fuck him.

When they heard footsteps walking by outside the bedroom door, Sylvain grabbed one of his pillows and grunted into it, hooking his feet behind his lover’s knees. He slammed his ass back against him, pulling a beautifully strained, raspy sound from his throat.

“Felix, F-Felix, fuck…” Sylvain’s stomach tightened as he met his thrusts with the perfect amount of resistance, knowing he could cum right then and there from the look on the other’s face. Felix’s brow was furrowed and his entire torso gleamed with sweat; his lithe stomach and chest heaved from how deeply he was breathing. He fretfully gripped Sylvain’s ass and hips, pounding down into him with every ounce of energy he could spare.

“F-flip over, Syl,” Felix requested quietly, leaning down and running his hands from the top of Sylvain’s back to his ass. “I… want to see you when you…”

“Ahhn—f-fuck—Fe—” Sylvain had to bite down on his fist, Felix’s cock ramming right into his prostate. He shut his eyes tightly and grunted as the other slowed his thrusts, hurrying onto his back and using his own hands to pull the younger man towards him to keep fucking him. “D-don’t stop, baby, keep fucking me, _p-please_ —”

Felix relished in the new angle and keened, fucking Sylvain down into the mattress now that the taller man was on his back. He wrapped his hands around the tops of his thighs and held on tightly as he kept going, mouth hanging open. His eyes were shut tightly, because seeing the man he so very deeply cared for and had longed for beneath him like this had rattled his brain and heart. He knew if he opened them, Sylvain would be likely to see the tears that were forming, and he’d be damned if he’d be the nerd who cried during his first time.

Instead, he nuzzled his head against Sylvain’s knee and squeezed his legs, breathing heavily. He was unsure how he hadn’t cum yet, but knew he was so close—so very close. His hips were tired from the movement, hands aching against his boyfriend’s strong thighs.

Sylvain slid his hands down under the small of his back and cried out when it angled his ass perfectly for Felix to find his prostate again. “Fe— _right there_ , r-right there, fuck! You’re doing s-so well, baby, you fuck me so _good_ , Felix—ahhn! Ahh—hahh—fuck, fuck, fuck fu-uck…! Cum on me, Felix, show m-me—”

Felix pathetically whimpered against his lover, throwing his head back as he hurtled towards his orgasm. He forced his gaze back down on Sylvain, who was pumping his cock furiously and holding himself up. Felix locked his eyes on the other’s, crying out Sylvain’s name when he felt a single tear cascade down his face. His heart felt like it was exploding as he pulled out, his load barely making it onto his groin. He flushed and swore gently, body twitching horribly when one of Sylvain’s hands came up to milk his erection.

“Fe, haaah—ahhn, I’m c-cumming—” Felix pumped him furiously as the redhead’s back arched off the mattress, unable to even blink as he took him in. He was beautiful, hair still somehow perfect despite having rolled around in bed with Felix. His strong body held onto the younger man lovingly as he made a mess on his own stomach, voice hushed in a desperate attempt to be quiet as he moaned.

Felix quickly crawled to the nightstand and grabbed a few tissues, smiling lovingly down at Sylvain while he wiped up their mess from his stomach. His heart pounded happily when the other pulled him down into his arms, wrapping them around his torso in a bear-hug and pressing kisses to his lips. His long fingers gently eased through Felix’s dark blue hair, gratefully pulling it off his neck.

“Ahh, thank you, Syl,” Felix muttered happily, throwing his leg up over his boyfriend’s hip and snuggling into him. It had the opposite effect that moving his hair did, but he could think of no other place he ever wanted to be now that wasn’t Sylvain’s arms. “That was…”

“You were incredible, babe,” Sylvain breathed out, tilting Felix’s chin up to kiss him.

“Shut up… that was all you.”

“Steve and Malroth gotta do that in the next session,” Sylvain joked, sweeping aside Felix’s bangs.

“As if Ignatz will allow that…”

**

“Steve Lanceslayer, roll a D20. If you get below a ten, you don’t get yours and Steve’s song for the first time you make love.”

“Oh my fucking god…”

Sylvain winked at Felix and held his die up. “Give it a kiss for good luck, baby.”

Felix rolled his eyes and gave a half ass smooch to it, watching as Sylvain rolled it without his dice tower. He snorted and slapped his palm to his hand when it came out to be a natural twenty.

“Dear goddess,” Ignatz laughed in embarrassment, shaking his head and smiling at Raphael. “What song is playing, Sir Lanceslayer?”

“Sir Steve Lanceslayer picks up Malroth, his eyes currently red because he’s very, _very_ horny. He carries him bridal-style up to their room, locking the door behind him. He takes the sword away from his hip and carefully removes his pants, humming the early bars of the ballad…”

“I didn’t know you were a bard now, Steve… Make a performance check.”

“Shit…” Sylvain tossed his D20 and whooped with his fist in the air when it landed. “Eighteen!” The redhead turned to Felix and smiled a super cheesy grin as he took his hands. “I can’t fight this feeling any longer…”

The entire table chuckled as he began singing the REO Speedwagon song, watching as Felix’s face went from its normal shade to one even darker than his boyfriend’s hair.

“I pick up my blade. Rolling to kill—”

“Well, before you kill him, Malroth, lord of the Darkest Blade, roll a performance check of your own. We must know if you’re good in bed or not…”

Sylvain snorted as Felix huffed and tossed his die. “HA. Fourteen.”

“What’s your penis’s armor class, Sir Steve?”

“Thirteen.”

“Sir Steve Lanceslayer, first of his name, and Malroth, lord of the Darkest Blade, have the best sexual intercourse Waterdeep has ever seen. Their party members cheer them on from the bar, because… they can hear everything that happened…” Ignatz winked at Felix with a small, knowing smile. As he finished up the wrap-up of the end of their campaign, Felix sheepishly put his hand over Sylvain’s and squeezed it, excited for their next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter is still @setethstiddies :) thank you for reading! Details are there if you'd like for me to write you a fic or drabble!


End file.
